Change Your Code
by Tij2ji
Summary: When Swizzle finds out about Nougetsia's secret she want him to keep it a secret. When the other racers pressure him he tells them about her secret. Enraged she does the one thing she's always wanted to do. Change her code.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for sequals! Yay! The next chapter should come out soon(ish) because I am lazy and can't be bothered to edit it...**

"Then she just ran out… It was really scary. I miss Choclan… He was the first main racer who was nice to me…" Adorabeezle told Sticky Wipplesnit. They were really good friends. They became even closer when the game reset.  
"But I heard from Minty that Vanellope just… vanished! She hasn't even shown up during the day…" Adorabeezle explained further  
"What about the other racers?" Sticky asked Adorabeezle  
"Taffyta's been gone for weeks now and Kendra's been hiding out in Diet Cola Mountain"  
"Oh...Well, I said I'd meet up with Torvald. Bye!" Sticky said waving goodbye  
"Bye…" Adorabeezle waved goodbye  
"Hey!" A voice called from behind Adorabeezle  
"What do you want, Swizzle?" Adorabeezle said without even turning around  
"How did you know it was me?" Swizzle was confused on how she knew it was him  
"Do you need anything, Swizzle? You're the first main racer to talk to me since Choclan" Adorabeezle asked turning around  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay…"  
"Why should you?" Adorabeezle said rudely  
"Because you seem down…"  
"I'm fine!" Adorabeezle denied being upset about Choclan  
"I'm trying to be nice!"  
"You should try harder…" Adorabeezle said grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging up to sit on it  
"Sorry…" Swizzle looked up at her  
"Anyways… What do you want from me?" Adorabeezle said climbing higher in the tree  
"I just wanted to know if you were okay?" Swizzle said watching Adorabeezle climb higher and higher  
"I'm fine, thanks" Adorabeezle said sitting on high tree branch. Swizzle began to climb the tree.  
"For some reason… I don't believe y—" Swizzle slipped out of the tree and landed on the ground. Adorabeezle looked down at him and started giggling.  
"Thanks" Swizzle said sarcastically  
"Sorry. Anyways what were you saying before you fell out of the tree?" Adorabeezle said as she jumped down three or four branches and landed perfectly.  
"Well, I don't think you're okay… I mean Choclan was the first main racer to be nice to you…" Swizzle pointed out  
"Your point is? I'm perfectly fine…"  
"Really? You don't seem fine?" Swizzle looked her in the eye  
"I'M FINE OKAY!" Adorabeezle yelled then ran off. Swizzle chased after her. She started to run faster.  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled. Swizzle slowed down to a halt.  
"Why'd she do that?" Swizzle asked himself. As he was about to walk back home he felt someone tap his shoulder  
"Why are you just standing there?" He heard a voice talking very, very quickly. Almost too quick to make out. Swizzle jumped and turned around. He saw Nougetsia standing there. He had never talked to her so he didn't know why she was talking so quickly.  
"It's just you… Why did you do that?"  
"Do what? Can you answer my question ya sugar lump?" Nougetsia asked quickly  
"I was talking to Adorabeezle… Then she ran off…" Swizzle explained. He was having a hard time figuring out what Nougetsia was saying. He wished she would speak a little slower.  
"Why'd she run off? Were you bullying her?!" Nougetsia started yelling quicker "CAUSE IF YOU WERE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"  
"No… I was making sure she was alright… Besides I would own you in a fight"  
"YOU WOULDN'T LAST ONE MIN…" Nougetsia started to talk _a lot_ slower "Wait… So you weren't bullying her?" Swizzle noticed her voice was very different. She sounded very posh. She sounded like Adorabeezle.  
"Am I really that mean?" Swizzle asked himself  
"Well, everyone teases her because of her accent so I assumed you were too" Nougetsia said talking very quickly again  
"Wait… Are you British too? Because when you talked slower you sounded like Adora…" Swizzle pointed out  
"I'm… I'M NOT BRITISH!" Nougetsia said screaming at Swizzle very quickly  
"Woah… calm down… I'm not judging…" Swizzle said trying to calm her down  
"I'M NOT BRITISH!" Nougetsia started to speak a lot slower "Just…you…" Nougetsia sat down and started to cry  
"Wait, I'm sorry! Don't cry!" Swizzle sat down next to her  
"Just…don't tell anyone… If they found out they would bully me too" Nougetsia continued crying  
"Promise…" Swizzle said comforting her  
"Thanks…" Nougetsia sniffled and got up "You should probably find Adora"


	2. Chapter 2: Why Is She Ashamed?

"Adora?! Adorabeezle I'm sorry for… whatever I did…" Swizzle yelled as he sat underneath a tree.  
"I forgive you…" Adorabeezle said from a tree branch.  
"Geez… You don't need to scare me like that… Are you okay?" Swizzle asked  
"Yeah…but why was Nougetsia crying? She's always so happy and full of energy…"  
"I…I can't say… I promised…" Swizzle said looking down  
"What do you mean _promised_? She my best friend you can tell me…"  
"But…I really can't tell you…" Swizzle said as Adorabeezle jumped down from the tree branch she was sitting on  
"Why not? If it's that bad then maybe some of the other racers can help!" Adorabeezle was getting frustrated  
"You can't help someone's accent! I can't tell you!" Swizzle blurted out. Not realising what he said.  
"Wait…what did you say?"  
"N…nothing…"  
"Tell me!" Adorabeezle said grabbing Swizzles arm threatening to twist his arm  
"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Swizzle screamed "You didn't hear it from me but…she is ashamed of her accent. She talks really fast to hide it… but she hates it"  
"What's her accent? She sounds fine to me…" Adorabeezle asked. Swizzle didn't answer for a couple seconds which enraged Adorabeezle. She grabbed his arm and threatened to twist it "TELL ME!"  
"It's…British" Swizzle said quietly. Adorabeezle let go of his arm and gave him a blank look.  
"Why…why is she ashamed?" Adorabeezle was stunned  
"She was afraid people would tease her…"  
"Why would she keep that from me? Tell her she can't speak to me…" Adorabeezle got up and walked away.  
"Wait…what?" Swizzle got up after her. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Just…tell her…" Adorabeezle continued walking  
"But…it's _her_ choice" Swizzle informed Adorabeezle.  
"JUST TELL HER!" Adorabeezle screamed. Swizzle sighed. He didn't want to tell Nougetsia that he told Adorabeezle. She would never forgive him.

"Nougetsia?" Swizzle yelled then sighed "Why am I always the one looking around for people"  
"You needed me?" Nougetsia said tapping Swizzle on the shoulder. He noticed that she wasn't speaking quickly. He figured that she trusted him now.  
"I don't really know how to tell you this…" Swizzle said as Nougetsia swung up on a branch.  
"What do you mean?" Nougetsia said looking down from a tree branch.  
"Adorabeezle is…uh…angry at you…" Swizzle said quietly.  
"Why? What did I do?" Nougetsia said quickly jumping down.  
"I really don't want to tell you that…"  
"Why not? I think I deserve to know why she's angry with me!" Nougetsia said angrily.  
"Well…she's angry with you because you didn't tell her about your...uh…your accent…"  
"How does _she_ know?!" Nougetsia's eyes swelled up with tears "I told you not to tell anyone!"  
"I'm…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to!" Swizzle said trying to calm Nougetsia down.  
"Now everyone's gonna hate me… Adora hates me for lying… the others will hate me because I'm gonna seem like a freak! Why did you tell her?" Nougetsia looked at Swizzle. He saw that she was bawling which made him feel terrible. He had ruined their friendship.  
"She threatened me…" Swizzle confessed. He tried to calm her down a bit because he saw Sticky walking over to them.  
"Hey…what's going on?" Sticky said looking at Nougetsia who was wiping her eyes "Swizz what did you do?"  
"I…I didn't mean to…"  
"I'm fine…" Nougetsia said talking quickly. Swizzle remembered he and Adorabeezle were the only one who knew.  
"Why are you talking so quickly? I can't hardly hear what you're saying" Sticky pointed out. Swizzle thought that they obviously didn't talk often because if they did she would be able to know what Nougetsia was saying.  
"Sorry… It's a habit… I can't help it" Nougetsia said quickly making up a lie.  
"Slow down! What did you say?" Sticky said as Nougetsia got up.  
"Sorry… I… I have to go…" Nougetsia said then ran away  
"What was with her?" Sticky asked Swizzle


	3. Chapter 3: You don't understand!

**Finally updated it :P Sorry for being so late!**

* * *

"Uh…" Swizzle was kind of speechless at the fact that he had ruined a friendship.  
"What did you do to her?" Sticky asked Swizzle.  
"I…uh…I did a wrong…" Swizzle said making no sense.  
"Now you're making no sense… What did you do?" Sticky said confused.  
"I probably shouldn't tell you that" Swizzle said refusing to tell her. He didn't want to hurt Nougetsia anymore than he already did.  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
"I promised"  
"Promised who?  
"Nougetsia"  
"Did you tell anyone else?" Sticky was getting frustrated.  
"I told Adorabeezle"  
"Then why can't you tell me?"  
"Because Adora is… violent" Swizzle was trying to say as little as possible but most of it was slowly slipping out.  
"Well I can be too if you don't tell me!" Sticky said grabbing Swizzle's arm tightly.  
"No, don't hurt me!" Swizzle said trying to pull away from her.  
"Then what is it?"  
"She'll hate me if I tell you…"  
"Can it _really_ be that bad?"  
She...uh" Swizzle sighed "She's ashamed of her accent"  
"What accent? She sounds just like everyone else" Sticky pointed out.  
"She's British. She speaks quickly to cover it up. She didn't want to tell anyone because she was afraid she'd get bullied"  
"She's British? Where'd she go!?" Sticky looked really excited which confused Swizzle.  
"Um… I don't know?"  
"I love British accents! That's why I never bullied Adora!"  
"Oh…calm down… just try and get her to not hate me…"  
"Oh...yes…yes! I will! Ahh bye!" Sticky said running off to find Nougetsia.

"Nougetsia? Where are you?" Sticky called out.  
"What is it?" Nougetsia said quickly as she walked over to where Sticky was standing.  
"Can you do me a favour?" Sticky asked. Nougetsia nodded.  
"Can you…uh… talk slower for me?" Sticky said quietly.  
"What, why? I talk perfectly fine…" Nougetsia said quickly.  
"Please?"  
"No! Can you leave now!?" Nougetsia yelled quickly.  
"Please? That's all I want from you!" Sticky said as Nougetsia's eyes started to swell up with tears.  
"No! Just leave me alone!" Nougetsia tried to walk away but Sticky kept stepping in front of her.  
"That's all I ask!" Sticky insisted. Nougetsia sighed.  
"Fine! Are you happy?!" Nougetsia screamed at Sticky. Sticky squealed and gave Nougetsia a hug. Nougetsia gave her a weird look and pushed her away.  
"You don't even know how much I love British accents. That's why I'm such good friends with Adora" Sticky explain. Nougetsia sighed.  
"Whatever… just don't get used to it" Nougetsia said then walked away from Sticky.  
"There's nothing wrong with it" Swizzle said walking over to the two girls.  
"Swizzle! You told her too, didn't you?!" Nougetsia ran over to Swizzle and grabbed his arm.  
"Don't twist my arm! Please!" Swizzle yelled at Nougetsia. Nougetsia sighed and sat on the ground. She rested her head on her hands.  
"Who else are you gonna tell? First you tell Adora and then Sticky… Why are you telling everyone?"  
"Because people don't care…" Swizzle pointed out.  
"Maybe you and Sticky don't care… but the others will! They bully Adora and now they'll bully me too"  
"This is stupid! Why should people care what nationality you're programmed as?" Sticky said sitting down next to Nougetsia.  
"It's not _just_ because I'm programmed to be British… It's because I'm different all together"  
"We're all different. It's just the way we're programmed" Swizzle said sitting on the other side of Nougetsia.  
"Oh like you would know, Swizzle?" Nougetsia said rudely.  
"You're not the only different one" Sticky said folding her arms. Swizzle noticed Sticky's actions and wanted to say something but decided not to.  
"How are _you_ different? You're perfectly fine!" Nougetsia said to Sticky.  
"Just like you! I'm a recolour! I used to get bullied from it all the time! And you know what? I was _this _close to pulling my cables! But I didn't… I learnt that it makes me special and it makes me who I am. We're all a little different and we should let that be our superpower"  
"I'm _twice_ as different as you! You can't relate. They used to bully me too... but then they stopped. I noticed that they started bullying Adora… She was so upset. Yet I couldn't do anything. So I started talking quickly because I didn't want to get bullied again" Nougetsia started to sniffle.  
"Well you should ignore them! They get pleasure out of your misery so ignore them! It's _that_ simple… I just don't know why you… you just DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" Sticky screamed and ran away crying.  
"I don't know why it's so bad? I just wanna fit in?" Nougetsia said to Swizzle.  
"You wanna know what I think?" Nougetsia nodded "I think you're being a little selfish… Sticky was just trying to make you feel better and you go and say things like that?"  
"Great… Adora hates me… Sticky hates me… Now _you_ hate me… and… and it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Nougetsia screamed at Swizzle. She ran away wiping tears away from her eyes. Swizzle got up.  
"I don't hate you!" Swizzle yelled. As Nougetsia ran away from Swizzle she noticed Adora walking towards her. Realising that Adora still hated her she pushed her to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: You Betrayed Me

"What's with her?" Adora said getting up after Nougetsia had pushed her to the ground.  
"She's really angry with me… I knew I should have told you" Swizzle said then sat down.  
"Yeah well, she shouldn't have kept it a secret" Adora said sitting down next to him.  
"It was her decision"  
"It was the _wrong_ decision"  
"Is it your job to judge her?"  
"No… I'm just really upset that she chose to keep her accent a secret. Look you were the one who made this mess. _You _have to sort it out" Adora said getting up.  
"What? I don't think it's my fault completely"  
"I'll be at Winter Mountain… Just talk to Nougetsia and Sticky…" Adorabeezle said walking away.  
"Fine…" Swizzle said sighing. He didn't know what he did wrong. He was just trying help Nougetsia accept herself by showing her that the racers didn't care. His plan kind of backfired. He didn't know who to talk to first. He decided to talk with Sticky first, as he was closer with her than he was with Nougetsia. Hanging out with girls wasn't fun. Up until now he had only hung out with Gloyd, but with all this drama he couldn't just leave them to go hang out with Gloyd. Swizzle kept thinking while walking around the game. He couldn't find either Sticky or Nougetsia anywhere. Just then he spotted Sticky sitting underneath a tree.

"Sticky…hey" Swizzle said as he slowly approached Sticky.  
"What do you want, Swiz" She said looking at the ground.  
"Umm… well, I feel somewhat responsible for what happened earlier. I just wanted to say sorry" Swizzle explained as she sat there still looking towards the ground.  
"But nothing happened"  
"But… It _did_ happen" Swizzle was confused. Sticky wasn't the type of person to deny anything.  
"SHE WONT ADMIT ANYTHING" Sticky sniffled. Swizzle didn't want her to cry. He wasn't really good with helping people out.  
"Can you leave me alone now" Sticky added.  
"I'm trying to-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" Sticky yelled. Swizzle looked at Sticky and then walked away. He had never seen her like that. She was really angry. Over something that didn't even really involve her. Swizzle was trying to set things straight. He decided to find Nougetsia. Maybe she was feeling better. When he found her she was sitting high up in a tree. He didn't want to climb the tree so stood right underneath it.

"Nougetsia?"  
"What do you want? Have you come to tell me that you've told someone else?" Nougetsia said looking down from her tree branch.  
"No, I came to apologize… Sorry…" Swizzle said as Nougetsia jumped down from the tree.  
"Why? You betrayed me. Almost ruining my life, I'm surprises you haven't told everyone…"  
"Why isn't anyone accepting my apology" Swizzle said to himself. Then he turned to Nougetsia and said "I'm serious… I'm really sorry"  
"Why _are_ you apologizing? You didn't do anything. According to everyone else it's my fault"  
"No… it _is _my fault. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry"  
"I'm sorry too… I'm sorry for trusting you. You weren't my friend before… and you aren't now" Nougetsia said then ran off. Swizzle sighed. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He just wanted Nougetsia to accept herself. He folded his arms and walked Winter Mountain, where Adorabeezle said she would be. When he got there she was sitting on a rock in a cave which was inside Winter Mountain. She heard the footsteps and turned around to see Swizzle walking towards her.  
"Did you set things right?" She said getting up and meeting Swizzle half-way.  
"Well you could say that, but you'd be lying. It went really badly"  
"Great" Adora folded her arms "What happened?"  
"They were just being ignorant"  
"Okay… but what did they say exactly?"  
"They didn't want to talk to me"  
"What did they say?!" Adora yelled at Swizzle scaring him a little.  
"Nougetsia said she was sorry for trusting me, and Sticky was denying the entire thing"  
"Keep an eye on Nougetsia. Don't ask why, just watch her"  
"Okay? Sure" Swizzle gave Adora a strange look. Why would she tell him to watch her? Isn't that a little creepy?  
"Thanks. Go find her"  
"Okay…"  
"Go! Now!" Adora yelled pointing to the exit. Swizzle nodded and ran towards the exit. He wasn't sure where she ran off to, but he had to find her, for Adora. Swizzle walked around aimlessly for a while until he saw her sitting up in a candy cane tree.

"Nougetsia… I want to help you but you're not letting me!" Swizzle said looking up at Nougetsia who was sitting three branches above the ground.  
"Oh…it's you, how can _you_ help?"  
"Anyway you need, I'm here to help. No matter what"  
"I don't _need_ any help" She said jumping down from her tree branch. She looked Swizzle in the eyes, he noticed her eyes were a little bloodshot. He figured she would've been crying.  
"Are you sure?" Swizzle said as she looked down.  
"How can you help? By changing the past, or my codes? No, you can't help in any way!" She looked up at Swizzle as a tear fell down her face.  
"Actually… that's a good idea"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Change your code… We'll change your code. We can sneak into the castle at night, it'll be fine"  
"You can't let her do that" a voice called from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Beware Of The Consequences

**Sorry for not updating often :/ I have other things to do (Like watch Wreck-It Ralph and read other people's fanfiction)**

* * *

Nougetsia and Swizzle quickly turned around and saw a blonde racer dressed in pink.  
"Kendra?" Swizzle said taking a step towards her to get a better look, and then Nougetsia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Nougetsia started to breathe heavily. How did Swizzle know her?  
"Don't change your codes. It screws you up big time" Kendra said glitching a mixture of red and blue codes.  
"What happened to you, Kendra?" Swizzle asked pulling away from Nougetsia.  
"Long story" She replied simply.  
"No one's seen you since the whole thing with Choc-"  
"Don't talk about that" Kendra interrupted sharply "If you want to be like me than go ahead but beware of the consequences"  
"It's up to you Nougetsia" Swizzle said turning towards Nougetsia who was standing about a metre behind them. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to change her codes so badly, but only if she had the right person to do it.  
"I highly recommend you don't… or… you could go crazy" Kendra glitched and started giggling.  
"Kendra… you need to get a hold of yourself" Swizzle said turning back to Kendra. She nodded and giggled.  
"Who…who is she, Swizzle?" Nougetsia said terrified.  
"Me? I'm Kendra Kane… I should be asking who _you_ are." Kendra said yawning.  
"I'm… I'm Nougetsia. Can I ask why you are here, are you a glitch? Swizzle… what's going on?"  
"Don't worry your pretty little face" Kendra started to laugh. Swizzle turned back to Nougetsia who was on the verge on tears.  
"Swizz… Can we leave? She's scaring me" Nougetsia said quietly. Her voice was shaking, she was terrified. How did Swizzle know her? Nougetsia started to think, and then she remembered. She remembered seeing Kendra on her first day standing awkwardly as Vanellope talked to her. Where was Vanellope, anyways? Was she missing? Does Kendra have something to do with it all? Nougetsia had so many questions.  
"Scaring you?" Kendra said laughing. The virus had definitely infected her codes.  
"Come on, Nougetsia." Swizzle took Nougetsia's hand and walked away.  
"Don't be afraid of me! Is it because I'm a glitch?" Kendra said walking toward Nougetsia. She grabbed Nougetsia's arm and Nougetsia pulled away.  
"Don't touch me, you freak!" Nougetsia squealed.  
"Why'd you do that, Kendra?" Swizzle said calmly. Kendra glitched, and then looked Swizzle in the eyes. Her eyes swelled up with tears.  
"I don't want her to turn out like me" Kendra said wiping her eyes.  
"Just go home, Kendra" Nougetsia said turning and walking away. Kendra sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Kendra thought if she showed Nougetsia what could happen if she altered her codes than Nougetsia would've changed her mind. The only thing she was changing was her codes.

"I just wanted to help Nougetsia. It seems like no one even _wants_ my help" Swizzle said sadly.  
Unknown to Swizzle, who was still standing there, Sticky had been listening to their entire conversation. She was thinking what damage Nougetsia could do if she changed her codes. It seemed that everyone that knew about Nougetsia's current situation thought it was a bad idea, except Nougetsia and Swizzle.  
"Hey… don't be like that" She said from behind a candy cane tree. Swizzle quickly started looking around.  
"What? Who was that?"  
"Lots of people want your help, you're just asking the wrong people"  
"Where, and who, are you?" Swizzle said looking around. Sticky walked out from behind the candy cane tree. Swizzle turned around and saw her standing there. "Oh hey Sticky, what did you mean by 'I'm asking the wrong people'"  
"All these people you offer your help to don't want it right? Well maybe you ask other people" Sticky smiled at Swizzle "I don't make much sense but I try to"  
"Do _you _need help?"  
"I might, but none of it will help." Sticky looked down and scuffed her feet "I should really go. Citrusella is excepting me"  
"I'll see you later" Swizzle said sounding a little sad. Sticky waved goodbye and slowly walked away.


	6. Chapter 6: No Matter How Skilled You Are

It was a couple days after everyone had realised that Vanellope and Taffyta had both gone missing. Everyone just thought that Vanellope was at Fix-It Felix Jr, but no one had any idea where Taffyta was. Candlehead and Rancis were closest to both of them and they both started worrying. If Taffyta and Vanellope were missing any longer the gamers may question why the two racers were never there. Candlehead and Rancis were the two best racers at the moment, they both loved being in the spotlight, but they still worried. Every day after the arcade closed they had to organise the Random Roster Race. It was a lot of work but they could handle it.

Nougetsia was still thinking of changing her codes but Swizzle was the only racer who was supportive of her decision. She had been meeting with someone who could help her change her codes. She wasn't sure who it was because they had been meeting in the shadows, but she was more than ready to change her codes, but there was _one _minor problem.

"Hey Swizzle, I was talking to… someone… about changing my codes. They said that if I changed my codes then I can't race at all, because if I cross the finish my altered codes will reset" Nougetsia explained to Swizzle "What do you think I should do?"  
"If it matters _that_ much to you… you should change your codes" Swizzle said looking her in the eyes. He just wanted her to be happy.

With all the time he's spent with Nougetsia a lot of the racers started to think he liked her, that was untrue. Unknown to him Sticky and Minty were already fighting over him. Also unknown to Swizzle and Nougetsia, Sticky was watching and listening to their conversation. Her opinion was the same as Kendra's; she thought it was a terrible idea.

"I just… don't know what to do. I want to change my codes so I'll fit in and I won't have to talk quickly anymore, but what's the point if I can't race?" Nougetsia looked at her feet. Sticky went to walk around them but she stepped on a twig causing it to snap. Nougetsia quickly looked around and Sticky hid behind a tree.  
"I feel like someone is listening to us. I'll talk about this later." Nougetsia quickly ran away and Swizzle sighed. Sticky calmly walked out from behind the tree she was behind.

"Hey Swizz, what are you doing?" She said very calmly.  
"Why were you listening to us?" Swizzle asked Sticky as he folded his arms.  
"I wasn't… I only just got here"  
"You have to stop lying to me, Sticky."  
"Hey I was just sitting behind the tree. If you talk in front of the tree and I hear, it's not my fault"  
"Well what do you think of our plan then?"  
"Honestly? I think it's terrible"  
"She really needs it though." Swizzle thought at least Sticky would be _a little_ supportive.  
"She has an accent, who cares? Why is it a problem? Sure she wants to fit in but why can't she just talk to people normally? They'll get over it"  
"Talk to her about it then. Don't come to me and say that." Swizzle looked at Sticky, and then turned around and walked over to Gloyd. He needed a break from all this 'accent-drama'.

"Changing her code will screw her up for life. She'll be worse off without her accent, then how she is now. She'll never be able to race ever again. Why can't she just leave it? She's perfectly fine to me. I'm not talking to her" Sticky said to herself. She stared at Swizzle until he looked at her. She mouthed the words_ Go talk to her_. He rolled his and waved goodbye to Gloyd. He walked up to the castle. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't changing her codes straight away. He at least wanted her to make sure that she was sure.

"Nougetsia, are you here?" Swizzle yelled as he entered the castle. He heard a squeal and saw Nougetsia running up from, what he thought, was the coding vault. She saw it was just Swizzle and she calmed down a bit. She looked down to the floor and walked over to him.  
"I just wanted to know if you were going through with it all… I see you are" He said when Nougetsia had stopped in front of him.  
"I… I don't know" She said sadly "I just…" She stopped talking and started to tear up. She looked up and started to bawl. She ran out of the castle leaving Swizzle still standing there, clueless.  
'Girls are so emotional' He thought and slowly walked out of the castle.

Later on Swizzle was sitting underneath a tree in the candy cane forest. He saw Nougetsia walking up to him. She sighed and sat down next to him.  
"Have you decided what to do?" He asked her. She looked down and sniffled. He didn't want her to run away again.  
"I'm not sure. The person that I was talking to said it was a great idea… but there might be problems"  
"Well it's up to you, wait who did you ask?" Swizzle asked Nougetsia, she looked up and Swizzle and started to think. The person she had met with never mentioned their name and they were hiding behind shadows.  
"I'm… I'm not sure. Should I change my codes, Swizzle?" Nougetsia said wiping her tears away.  
"You shouldn't" Nougetsia heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Kendra standing a couple feet behind her. Nougetsia sighed; she just wished that Kendra would leave her alone.  
"Look, I have one question for you. Do you want to end up like me?" Kendra asked. Nougetsia was about to answer but stopped herself. She wanted this so badly, but she didn't want to turn out like Kendra.  
"But… I… No… Of course not… But someone told me how to change codes… Nothing bad will happen" Nougetsia answered. Kendra folded her arms, she knew that Nougetsia wouldn't stop, but she had to do everything to stop her.  
"Technicalities can happen no matter how skilled you are."  
"Look can you stop following me?" Nougetsia said sternly.  
"I'm just telling you what the right thing to do is. If you're going to be a selfish little brat, don't blame me for the fact that _if you slip up_. There is _no_ going back" Kendra warned Nougetsia.  
"Calm down, Kendra! She never said she would blame it on you… and Nougetsia, you should listen to her. She has first-hand experience" Swizzle told Kendra and Nougetsia "Nougetsia… what do you wanna do?"

* * *

**Also someone asked: "What's wrong with being British?" Absolutely nothing ^_^ In fact my three friends (Sticky/Kendra, Swizzle/Choclan and Taffyta) and I (Nougetsia/Adorabeezle/Minty/Vanellope) LOVE British people :D**

Boy... I play a lot of characters... I play even more in our THIRD ONE XD


	7. Chapter 7: What Was The Point?

**Almost finish! Sorry if this story isn't as exciting as the first one :/ My friends and I just finished a third one and are thinking of a fourth one... Heeheehee we have no lives :(**

* * *

"Nougetsia… what do you wanna do?" Swizzle asked Nougetsia.  
"I don't know, I want this so badly, but I wanna continue being a racer" Nougetsia said as her eyes started to water again. She quickly snapped out of it "Just wait here… I'll be back! I need to talk to someone!" Nougetsia ran off, Kendra and Swizzle both looked at each other.

"Hello, are you there? I need your help!" Nougetsia yelled as she walked to the top of a hill. It was Kendra and Choclan's hill, but Nougetsia didn't know that. She had been meeting the mysterious person here for several days; they had been talking about changing Nougetsia's codes.  
"I'm… I'm here, as usual" The mysterious boy said from behind the shadows.  
"I need to ask… who _are_ you?"  
"I used to be a racer" The boy walked out from behind the shadows, revealing that the boy was Choclan "but you don't know me."  
"Oh… well, I don't know if I should go through with changing my code" Nougetsia explained.  
"It's dangerous, but I know how. With me altering the codes nothing can go wrong" Choclan re-assured Nougetsia. She smiled at Choclan to let him know she was feeling better about it, and Choclan smiled back. Choclan heard a voice and looked down and saw Kendra walking up to the top of their hill. He quickly hid in the darkness again; he didn't want to scare her.  
"I hate being here but something about it always brings me back here…" Kendra said to herself. She noticed Nougetsia standing there by herself "What are _you_ here?"  
"I was just talking…" Nougetsia said quietly.  
"Look, if you don't leave I'll… wait, can I ask who you were talking to?"  
"Uh, to… that guy." Nougetsia pointed into the darkness.  
"W-who's there?" Kendra said sounding a little scared.  
"You… you wouldn't want to know…" Choclan said in a muffled voice, so Kendra wouldn't know it was him.  
"Who are you and what are you doing on _my_ mountain!" Kendra screamed at the boy in the shadows.  
"He was just helping me, Kendra!" Nougetsia butted in.  
"This is my mountain. I used to come here with…" Kendra started to sniffle.  
"Don't talk about that… It hurts too much" Choclan interrupted. Nougetsia looked at Kendra in confusion, and then looked into the shadows at Choclan.  
"How… how do you know about that? Who are you?!" Kendra screamed.  
"I'm an old friend..."  
"Show yourself!" Kendra screamed. Nougetsia gasped, her eyes widened, and then pushed Kendra away.  
"Stop yelling at him!" Nougetsia screamed back at Kendra.  
"Don't touch me!" Kendra yelled clenching her fist.  
"Stop yelling at him then! He's just helping me!"  
"Is this the guy who's telling you to change your codes? He _isn't_ helping you at all!"  
"Stop telling me what I can and can't do!"  
"I'm trying to save you!"  
"Nougetsia doesn't need your help, Kendra" Choclan butted in.  
"Huh? How do you know my… Who are you!?" Kendra screamed at Choclan yet again. Choclan sighed and slowly walked out from the shadows. Kendra froze, she couldn't believe it.  
"Ch-choclan? H-how?" Kendra said stunned.  
Never mind, I need to fix this and changing her codes is exactly how that's going to happen."  
"What do you mean? I thought we were gonna change my codes because I _wanted_ to?" Nougetsia said being completely ignored by Choclan and Kendra.  
"You can't fix this, Choclan!" Kendra said violently glitching "Don't you see what you did to me?"  
"Yeah, I know, but it's all part of my plan" Choclan explained. Nougetsia looked at Choclan in confusion.  
"But… it all went wrong the first time… You… YOU DIED CHOCLAN!" Kendra screamed.  
"Listen… Kendra calm down" Choclan said softly "I'm gonna fix this… trust me"  
"I… I trust you…" Kendra smiled at Choclan, and then he smiled back.  
"Come with me…" Choclan said to Kendra and Nougetsia. Choclan walked off with Kendra followed by a very confused Nougetsia.  
"What was he talking about? What plan? I just… I hope he knows what he's doing" Nougetsia said quietly to herself.

Choclan, Kendra and Nougetsia snuck past the Oreo guards and into the castle. The three racers ran down the Coding Vault. Choclan punched in the Konami code and went over to Nougetsia code. It was one the smallest racer codes, because she was a re-colour.  
"What if the racers bully me because I can't race?" Nougetsia asked Kendra, she looked at Nougetsia and then shrugged.  
"Don't worry Nougetsia, I have a plan" Choclan told Nougetsia. Nougetsia thought for a couple seconds and nodded her head. Choclan double-tapped her code and searched around for the code containing her accent. He plucked it from her codes and threw it far away from her codes. Nougetsia didn't feel different.  
"Did it work?" Nougetsia said. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her accent had changed to, what she had always wanted, an American accent. She squealed with delight.  
"Come on, Kendra, Nougetsia… We're gonna race" Choclan said swimming through the coding vault to where the two girls were standing.  
"But… won't that change my accent back?" Nougetsia asked Choclan.  
"That wasn't really my concern" Choclan confessed.  
"You tricked me!" Nougetsia yelled, feeling betrayed. What was the point in changing her accent in the first place?


	8. Chapter 8: It's You Who Made This Mess

Choclan and Kendra drove their karts to the starting line, followed by Nougetsia who was disappointed to lose her American accent so soon.  
"Ready?" Choclan asked looking over at Kendra and Nougetsia. Kendra nodded then looked over at Nougetsia. She took a deep breath in and slowly nodded. They revved their engines and took off.

Nougetsia was just a mile away from the finish line.  
"There goes my new accent…" Nougetsia said sadly. She zoomed past the finish line followed by Kendra then Choclan. Nougetsia hoped out of her kart as sparkles flew around her, Choclan and Kendra. Nougetsia stayed flat on the ground but Kendra and Choclan got lifted into the air. Choclan codes were restored but Kendra glitched and realised that her codes had failed to reset. Nougetsia started to cry, over the loss of her new accent, so she ran away before anyone could see her.

"Swizzle!" Nougetsia yelled while running towards where Swizzle and Sticky were sitting. She swung her arms around Swizzle and gave him a hug. Nougetsia looked at Sticky and saw a mean look on her face, and then she quickly pulled away.  
"Uh… I should go…" Nougetsia said then quickly ran away. Swizzle looked over to Sticky and she quickly wiped the mean looked off her face and shrugged.

Back where Choclan and Kendra were Adorabeezle had saw Nougetsia run away crying so she decided to figure out what went wrong.  
"What going on here?" Adorabeezle asked, she looked and saw Choclan "Choclan?"  
"Uh… that's me." Adorabeezle squealed and ran over to him. She was so happy to see her old friend. After all she was there when he died.  
"How are you still here?" She asked Choclan.  
"Glitched and respawned somehow, I guess" Choclan explained.  
"I'm gonna get Minty… I'll be back!" Adorabeezle said, and then ran off to get Minty.  
"I don't really want to see Minty… Choclan… do you think we could go to our hill?" Kendra said quietly. Choclan looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and walked up to their hill together.

"You know… I don't care if my codes aren't fixed. I'm just happy that you tried" Kendra said sitting down, Choclan then sat down right next to her.  
"What did you do after I died?" Choclan asked.  
"Nothing really…" Kendra said looking down, not wanting to tell him that she had been hiding away in her house the entire time.  
"Yeah right, you stayed in your house all this time because you were too scared to face everyone…" A girl's voice called from a tree. Kendra and Choclan quickly looked up to see who it was but couldn't see because the mysterious girl.  
"Who was that?" Kendra called up to the tree. The girl jumped down three branches on to the ground, revealing that it was Minty Zaki.  
"Minty, what are you doing here?" Kendra asked Minty.  
"I'm not here to tear you down... I'm here to say that Vanellope, Taffyta and now just recently Nougetsia have gone missing... I was thinking that none of this would've happened if you messed up the coding!" Minty exclaimed. Kendra sniffled and Choclan realised that Kendra was getting upset.  
"Don't put the blame on her, Minty!" Choclan yelled at Minty.  
"Listen… _You_ need fix this!" Minty pointed her finger and Kendra and she leant back.  
"Why us?!" Choclan asked.  
"It's you two who created this mess!" Minty told them. Choclan and Kendra looked over to each other and realised it was party their fault "Whether it's your fault or not we _all_ have to find a way to get them back."  
"Wait... do you want us to help? After you wanted Kendra to die! You really know who and when to ask favours from people" Choclan said to Minty. She looked down and Choclan felt a little bad because he had yelled at her.  
"I just want the game to be back to normal" Minty confessed. She had only ever wanted the best for the game.  
"I'll help, only because I want to find them" Choclan agreed.  
"Thanks" Minty said still looking down "The only problem is no one knows _where_ they are, or _when_ they disappeared."  
"Kendra, do you wanna help?" Choclan said turning around to look at Kendra, who wasn't there. Choclan looked around and couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Where'd she go?" Minty asked looking up.  
"Ch-Choclan! Minty! Help me!" Kendra screamed from a distance. Choclan quickly got up and looked all around, Kendra was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Finished! loljks we have another one... because we have no lives :3 s/9212348/1/Deleted-Your-Code**

P.S. Thanks to my friends who wrote this with me, all I did was contribute and upload :D I'm not going to add their names just in case they don't want me to :P  
Friend 1: Sticky & Kendra  
Friend 2: Swizzle & Choclan  
Friend 3: Taffyta (Only in the first one)  
Me: Nougetsia, Adorabeezle, Vanellope & Minty :D


End file.
